


Tangled

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: An Outtake of the Outake "Wrong Side Of the Bed."





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Tangled

By alloy  
An outtake from Wrong Side Of The Bed

_“I didn’t know you had hair down there.”_

Ron hadn't meant to hurt her.

How ironic that he didn't know that Lavender Brown was indeed smooth shaven, while Hermione presented with a tangled chestnut snarl between her legs.

Ron never meant to hurt her.

This was silly it was just hair. She had been using a simple spell to remove it from legs since she was fourteen.

Not that Ron had ever noticed.

Hermione frowned at her reflection.

Perhaps he had.

Hermione was starting to realise that Ron was far more observant than anyone ever gave him credit for.

How long had he lingered over her vaccination mark on her left arm? 

Hermione shivered.

Ron had kissed it better, removing all traces of a decade old scar.

Ron was a wizard after all.

“I didn’t know you had hair down there, but I like it.” His arms engulfed her, a hand stroking between her legs.

“It’s so untidy.” 

“Exactly.” Ron murmured. “Something wild underneath the proper Miss Granger. Something for me.”

“Something for us.”

“Tangled.”


End file.
